


prince charming

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prince!Jongin, Secret Relationship, arranged jongin/yoora, commoner!chanyeol, mentioned junmyeon, mentioned kyungsoo/baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: jongin’s the prince and chanyeol’s his secret boyfriend





	prince charming

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long to write and i feel like i kind of lost the plot during the middle, but i still like it so i’m going to post it. i hope you guys like it, thank you for reading! leave me nice comments if you want :)

it's just past midnight when jongin slips out of his bed and carefully tiptoes down to the front door. everyone in the castle is already asleep but he has somewhere important he needs to be.

he passes a security guard, kyungsoo, on his way out and the smaller man nods in understanding. kyungsoo is jongin's best friend and knows not to stop jongin or ask where he's going at such a late time. that's why jongin loves him, he'll do what he asks unconditionally.

it's a short drive from the castle to jongin's destination and he's practically shaking the whole ride, his fingernails tapping incessantly on the steering wheel. he hops out of his car once parked and follows the path of the woods to where he sees a campfire blowing tall. there's a man sitting in front of the fire and just by the shape of his back jongin can tell who it is. he wraps himself around the man once he reaches him, making him jump in jongin's arms.

"don't do that," he whispers, rubbing his hand along jongin's forearm. the latter smiles and moves to sit on his boyfriend's lap.

"happy 3 year anniversary," he whispers. chanyeol smiles and leans up to kiss jongin sweetly.

"happy anniversary," he replies. jongin wraps his arms tighter around chanyeol's shoulders as he scoots closer to deepen their kiss. chanyeol allows himself to be pushed down to the ground but pulls away from jongin shortly after.

"i still don't think we should be out here," he says.

"relax, yeol," jongin says. "it's midnight now, no one is going to be out here except us."

"there are always people around ready to take pictures of their beloved prince jongin." chanyeol huffs and jongin kisses the pout off his lips. "they'd have a field day if they stumbled across the prince lying with another man, a poor, common man, by a fire in the middle of a forest."

"you worry too much, there's no one around, i promise." jongin slides his hands under chanyeol's shirt and massages the man's chest. "now, i've been waiting days to see you and i think i deserve something for being so patient."

chanyeol lets out a laugh as he rolls his eyes at jongin's implication.

"i'm not getting naked in a cold forest," he says.

"it's not even cold and i have blankets, we'll be fine," jongin insists. before chanyeol can refuse any more, jongin leans down and steals his breath and words with another kiss. it doesn't take long for chanyeol to give in and let jongin have his way with him. how can he complain when he's buried balls deep in his painfully sexy boyfriend as the latter rides him into the next year.

jongin pulls off chanyeol completely spent and quickly wraps them up in his big, thick blanket.

"i love you," he whispers, head lying over chanyeol's heart as he traces circles on his boyfriend's tummy.

"i love you, too," chanyeol replies. "but please leave my stomach alone."

"no, shut up, it's cute," jongin says, but does what chanyeol says, wrapping his arm around his waist instead. they lie in silence for a while but jongin can feel how tense chanyeol is beside him.

"what's on your mind?" he asks.

"i don't know, it's just," chanyeol stops to think for the right words, "is this all really worth it?"

"what?" jongin asks.

"our relationship." jongin sits up to argue but chanyeol rubs his arm to assure him that's not what he meant. "don't get me wrong, i love you more than anything, but i don't like that we have to keep hidden. i can't be your boyfriend in public and i hate it because i want to kiss you constantly but i can't. i know it's because you're the prince and you can't be with someone like me but it still doesn't feel very nice."

jongin sighs and rests his chin on chanyeol's chest, pouting.

"i'm sorry," he says. "it sucks for me, too, you don't know how much i want to show you off to the world. i wish things could be different."

chanyeol smiles sadly and puckers his lips until jongin kisses him.

"you should probably go back now," he says.

"i don't want to," jongin whines.

"it's late and i don't want you to catch a cold out here."

"come with me."

"that's not a good idea."

"please, babe? the love of my life? my very handsome boyfriend?"

chanyeol chuckles, sighing over-dramatically.

"just for a bit, okay?" he reasons. "i don't want to get caught."

jongin agrees and the two slip their clothes back on before walking to jongin's car and driving back to the castle.

once there, jongin nods at kyungsoo who eyes them suspiciously.

"is this safe, your highness?" he whispers.

"he'll leave before anyone wakes up," jongin replies. kyungsoo seems unconvinced but nods anyway as they rush past. jongin pushes chanyeol up the staircase as quickly as he can and into his bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"wow, this castle is fucking amazing," chanyeol whispers in awe.

"it's alright," jongin says. "now be quiet and get in bed before we wake everyone up."

the two climb into jongin's bed and chanyeol is fast asleep within minutes. jongin chuckles, he's always found his boyfriend's ability to sleep quickly anywhere fascinating, before he's joining chanyeol in slumber.

——

when jongin wakes the next morning, he's both relieved and slightly disappointed to see chanyeol has already left. he reaches out to find his phone on his bedside table but he's surprised when his hand lands on something thicker than his phone. he turns to look at it and finds a small box with a note attached to it.

happy anniversary, baby. i love you.

\- chanyeol

jongin opens the box and his heart leaps into his throat when he sees a necklace with 'j & c' engraved on the heart shaped pendant. his eyes are full of tears but he manages to text chanyeol his thank you anyway.

jongin | 8:36am: you really didn't have to get me something so expensive. don't waste your money on me.  
chanyeol | 8:37am: you're not a waste of money.  
i'm glad you liked it :) i have one, too.

jongin's grinning like a maniac as he secures the necklace around his neck and kyungsoo so dearly points that out when he walks into jongin's room.

"i have the best boyfriend," jongin says. kyungsoo smiles gently and reaches his hand out to ruffle jongin's hair.

"your parents want to speak to you, get ready," he says. jongin changes into the clothes laid out for him, making sure to hide the necklace underneath his shirt, then strolls down to the dining room where he finds his parents. he sits down in his seat, thanking the server when he hands him his food then faces his parents who are watching him suspiciously.

"you look awfully happy today," the queen says.

"it's a good day," jongin says, shrugging.

"well, that's good, because we need to discuss something," she says.

"you're 24 now, jongin, i think it's time you find a nice girl and build a relationship with her for when you become king," the king says. jongin drops his fork on his plate in shock and the three of them jump at the sound.

"i don't want to," he says.

"you need to."

"i don't want to have a wife."

his mother sighs and walks around the table to sit beside jongin.

"look, we know you'd rather be with a man but-" jongin cuts her off with a wide-eyed stare.

"you know?" he whispers.

"that you're gay?" the queen chuckles. "honey, we've known for years. the way you looked at kyungsoo when we first hired him gave you away."

jongin almost forgot he used to have a huge crush on kyungsoo, years before he met chanyeol. the crush didn't last long but it was the first one he'd really felt attached to.

"as i was saying," his mother says, "we know you'd rather have a boyfriend but we need someone who's going to give us an heir to the throne. unfortunately that means you having a wife eventually."

"but-"

"no buts, jongin," the king interrupts. "in one month we will hold a party and we'll find you a suitable young woman."

jongin frowns but he knows there's nothing he can say to change their minds.

"i have somewhere i need to be," he says. he shoves his breakfast in his mouth before storming out of the dining room and to his car out at the front of the house.

when he arrives at chanyeol's family's house, he enters without knocking, as he always does, and runs to chanyeol who's in the kitchen with his mother.

"jongin?" chanyeol says, staring down at his armful of his boyfriend.

"i hate my parents," jongin whines, trying to bury himself in chanyeol's chest.

"i'll let you two talk," chanyeol's mother says. she ruffles jongin's hair affectionately then leaves the two boys in the kitchen alone.

"what's wrong, babe?" chanyeol asks.

"stupid parents are throwing me a stupid party so i can find a stupid wife for when i become the stupid king," jongin says.

"oh." jongin hears how disappointed chanyeol sounds so he pulls away to look up at him.

"but i don't care because i love you and you're the only one i want," he says.

"jongin, you can't ignore the situation," chanyeol says. "i love you, too, but you need to do this."

"what?" jongin is shocked and upset chanyeol would even suggest such a thing. "you want to break up?"

"want to? god, no. i don't want to but it's not right for us to stay together. you have duties as prince and i can't stand in your way."

"but i love you and only you."

"i know, me, too."

jongin stands up on his toes and wraps his arms tight around chanyeol's shoulders, burying his head in the man's neck.

"it's our anniversary," he whispers.

"we had two amazing anniversaries, let's just remember those," chanyeol says. he presses a kiss on jongin's forehead, sighing when jongin pulls him down for a heated kiss.

"i love you so much," he whispers into jongin's mouth. "go and be the best king we'll ever have. i'm sure we will meet in another life and get to be together like we're supposed to be."

jongin leaves chanyeol's house that day, for the first time, with a broken heart.

——

the plans for jongin's party have been growing for weeks and the night is, unfortunately, finally here. jongin's spent most of the last month not wanting to leave his bed, his and chanyeol's breakup still too fresh to deal with. his parents just think he's moping because he's being forced to get married and they're not wrong so jongin continues to let them think that. he can't tell them about chanyeol.

the day of the party is slow. the king and queen are busy preparing the ballroom so jongin takes the time to try and drown himself in the shower. he gets pulled out after half an hour by an annoyed, but worried, kyungsoo.

"what is wrong with you?" the guard asks. "you've been moping like your parents have asked you to commit a horrible crime."

"they have," jongin says.

"it's just marriage," kyungsoo says.

"chanyeol dumped me, soo." kyungsoo's expression softens and he easily pulls jongin into a hug.

"i'm sorry," he whispers.

"i know he did it because we had to break up but i miss him so much. i love him more than anything, he's the only one i can even think of spending the rest of my life with."

"oh, jongin." kyungsoo sits the prince down on his bed and runs his fingers through his hair. "i know it's a hard but chanyeol did the right thing. it wouldn't be good for him to hold you back, you're going to be the king eventually and unfortunately that means you have to have a queen. i'm sorry it had to happen the way it did, i know you love him, but this is your life and you have to live with it."

jongin pouts and kyungsoo smiles at how adorable he is.

"you have to get dressed, guests start arriving soon."

with a groan, jongin reluctantly slides his clothes on and allows his stylists to do his hair and makeup.

"are you excited, your highness?" yeri asks.

"no," he replies. the girls seem confused but they don't ask any more questions, they just work on him in silence. 

he's completely ready for the party by 5pm and by that time, the first guests have already arrived. he's not supposed to make an appearance for another hour until everyone is there so he sits out on his balcony and watches the gardeners do their job in silence.

it feels like only 2 minutes have passed before kyungsoo opens his bedroom door and calls for him.

"it's time for you to make your appearance," he says.

"i don't want to," jongin whines.

"you have to, i'm sorry."

jongin sighs but allows kyungsoo to pull him off his chair and drag him down the stairs to where the party was taking place. they stop outside the ballroom door for jongin to fix himself so he looks perfect then kyungsoo opens the doors and nudges jongin in. everyone turns to face him when the door opens and immediately drop to bow to him. he nods politely at all of them and glides down the stairs to his seat between his parents.

"how is this going to work?" he asks.

"we will bring up potential wives for you and you will choose who you want to marry," his mother says.

"does she have to be royalty?"

"no."

he nods, watching as hundreds of girls fought to get into a line to meet him. scanning down the crowd, he stops when he catches sight of someone very familiar. the girl turns towards him and he grins recognizing her as chanyeol's older sister, yoora. she smiles back at him and gives him a small wave. jongin does not care who he meets tonight, he's going to tell his parents he wants yoora just so he can get his chanyeol back.

——

it takes just over an hour before yoora finally reaches jongin. she bows to the three family members and jongin's mother seems to approve of her almost instantly.

"what's your name, love?" she asks.

"i'm park yoora," yoora replies.

"and how old are you?"

"29, your highness."

"jongin is only 24, is that a problem for you?"

"no, your highness."

the queen nods and looks over at jongin who nods back at her. she thanks yoora who walks away after she smiles knowingly at jongin.

"i don't want to see anyone else," he tells his parents.

"you have to," the king says. "you don't have to consider them, you just have to say hello."

jongin huffs out his pout but neither of his parents give in, having grown immune to his cuteness years ago.

"just a little longer, honey," his mother says. she pats his hand then gestures for the next girl to walk up.

it's another hour before jongin has finally gone through the long line of girls. he found them all very polite and pretty but his target is still yoora. he hopes she will agree to his plan of getting chanyeol back.

"it's time for the prince to choose his future wife and have a dance with her," the king announces. the girls line up once again and jongin descends from his seat and walks in yoora's direction. she knows what's coming so she offers him a smile when he takes her hand. they walk into the middle of the ballroom and dance along to the music the band plays.

"how is he?" jongin whispers.

"he's okay," she replies. "misses you like crazy."

"i miss him, too," jongin says.

"i know. this can't be easy for you."

"it's not, but i have a plan."

"marry me so you can be back in chanyeol's life."

"announce that i'm going to marry you and spend time with chanyeol again so i can convince him to run away with me."

yoora backs away with wide eyes and jongin grins in return.

"run away?" she says.

"if i can't marry him and be the king then we'll run away somewhere we can get married," he says.

"who's going to take over the throne?" she asks.

"my older sister would."

"isn't she too busy with her husband and children?"

"who cares? she'll have to come back here."

"you can't just run away from your responsibilities, jongin."

"i love him, yoora. our relationship is way more important to me than some stupid throne."

"you'd give everything up for my dumb younger brother?"

"he is my everything."

"that's really sweet, jongin, but it's also really stupid. chanyeol loves you more than anything but he would not condone you giving up everything for him."

"i don't care, yoora. he said himself that he really wants to be with me and that is the only way to do it. it's worth a shot, right?"

the music finishes then so the two back away from each other and bow respectfully.

"i'll be in touch soon to discuss wedding plans," he says. he takes her hand in his and places a gentle kiss on it before returning to his throne.

"are you one hundred percent sure that she's the woman you want to marry?" his father asks.

"i am, she's beautiful so we will have beautiful children," jongin says. it's not a lie. yoora and chanyeol look very alike so as he's beautiful, she is, too.

"very well, we will begin wedding preparations tomorrow," the king says. jongin nods and sends yoora a smile across the ballroom. he hopes his plan will work.

——

the next day, the whole town knows that their beloved prince jongin is getting married. the young women are disappointed that they will not get the chance to become the queen and the local business owners are all competing to be the ones to supply the royal wedding. the date has been set for the beginning of august, in 3 months time, so plans are well in motion.

the royal family are travelling to the park household today to discuss plans with yoora and her family and jongin is a ball of nerves. he hasn't spoken to chanyeol since their breakup a month ago so he doesn't know what it's going to be like to see him again. if he doesn't leave before they arrive that is.

when they arrive at the park's little house, jongin's favourite place in the whole world, he exits the carriage first. he bows to the park parents before mouthing at them to beg them to pretend they've never met him before. they both nod in understanding then take to welcoming the three into their home. jongin greets yoora in the doorway before his eyes land on the one person he really wants to see. he expects chanyeol to look upset, hopes that he will look as broken as jongin feels, but he's surprised to see that chanyeol looks angry.

"please, come into the living room, i have made a pot of tea for us all," mrs. park says. the group walk into the living room and sit down while mrs. park pours them drinks. jongin looks back at chanyeol and motions up the stairs to ask for them to talk. chanyeol shakes his head so jongin gives him a firm glare.

"excuse me, mrs. park, is there a bathroom i can use?" he asks.

"of course, there is one upstairs," she says, even though jongin already knows. "chanyeol will show you."

"i don't think he needs help, our house is small enough," chanyeol interjects.

"park chanyeol, you show prince jongin to the bathroom this instant, i won't ask again," his mother snaps. chanyeol huffs but gets up anyway and motions for jongin to leave with him. the two leave the living room and once they're upstairs, jongin takes chanyeol's hand and pulls him into the bathroom with him, locking the door behind them.

"what are you doing?" chanyeol asks sternly.

"what are you doing?!" jongin hisses. "are you angry at me? did i do something?"

"yes, i am angry at you and you should know why."

"how am i supposed to know? you're the one who dumped me, if anything i should be angry with you but i'm not."

"what about the fact that you're marrying my sister now. is this some kind of tactic to get back at me for breaking up with you? that's low, jongin."

jongin lets out a humourless laugh and smacks chanyeol's chest.

"you're an idiot, park chanyeol," he says. "i'm marrying yoora because i want you back."

"i'm not interested in dating my sister's husband, thank you," chanyeol says.

"i'm not actually going to marry her. i want us to run away together." chanyeol's eyes widen but it's quickly replaced with the harsh expression again.

"we can't," he says. "you're going to be the king, you can't abandon the throne. i will not be part of this."

"chanyeol," jongin softens his voice and sees the beginning of chanyeol's resistance breaking. "you know i don't want to marry your sister, you know i want us to be together. the only way for that to happen is if we leave and i'm more than willing to do that because i love you. please."

"jongin, if they catch us they'll throw me in prison and probably kill me," chanyeol says. "i'm sorry but we can't happen anymore. i love you, too, so much, but i don't know if i can do that."

"please, just think about it," jongin begs. "please."

chanyeol frowns as he studies jongin and jongin hates it so he reaches out and pushes the corners of his mouth up.

"don't frown, yeol, you're cute when you smile," he says. chanyeol scoffs but jongin can see a smile crack on his lips.

"i'll think about it but don't get your hopes up, okay?" he says.

"thank you," jongin says. he pulls his hands away from chanyeol's face, deliberately dragging one finger along chanyeol's bottom lip as he does. chanyeol's gaze drops to jongin's lips and he unconsciously licks his own. jongin cups chanyeol's cheeks in his hands and stands on his toes, pushing himself into chanyeol and kisses him. chanyeol doesn't fight back, instead he wraps his arms around jongin's waist and deepens the kiss. their tongues meet in jongin's mouth and they curl them together, bringing a groan from jongin's throat.

chanyeol pulls away after what feels like only a few seconds and sighs, resting his forehead against jongin's.

"we should go back, we've been in here for a while," he whispers. jongin whines and shakes his head, leaning in to kiss chanyeol again. chanyeol chuckles, accepting the few soft kisses jongin gave him.

"go, the king and queen will get suspicious," chanyeol says.

"i don't want to, i want to stay with you," he says, moving his hands down to grab chanyeol's shirt.

"jongin, seriously," chanyeol says, smiling fondly. he gives jongin a peck on the nose before opening the bathroom door and pushing him out. jongin trudges down the stairs and into the living room where everyone turns to look at him.

"you were in there a while," his mother says.

"sorry, upset stomach," he replies. he sits down beside yoora who gives him a look when the king and queen aren't looking. he just shrugs, trying to contain the grin threatening to spill across his face.

——

the planning finishes just over two hours later and jongin feels mentally drained. he knew a lot went into planning the royal weddings but he didn't know how tiring it was to do it all. he just wants it all to be over, he's not even going to be having the wedding anyway.

"okay, i think it's time we return home," the king says. he and the queen stand so jongin follows them, bowing to the park family.

"it was nice to meet you all, i look forward to our next meeting," he says. the four parks bow in return and when they stand back up, chanyeol's eyes meet jongin's. jongin winks but chanyeol just rolls his eyes in response, a small smile on his face.

"walk them out, yoora," mrs. park says. yoora begins walking to the door so jongin's parents follow her. jongin waves to chanyeol's parents, who wave back, before rushing to catch up with his parents.

"would you like to come back soon to spend some more time together?" yoora asks jongin as he's getting into the carriage.

"i think that would be a wonderful idea," the queen butts in. "jongin will come to you next week."

jongin rolls his eyes to yoora who giggles quietly.

"i'll see you then, miss. park," he says, bowing. he climbs into the carriage and once the door is shut it pulls away from the parks' house.

"yoora's younger brother sure looks a lot like her, doesn't he?" the queen says, eyeing jongin opposite her.

"he does," jongin replies. he hopes he seems as nonchalant as he wants to.

"do you find him attractive?" she asks.

"i'm marrying his sister, mom," he says.

"good," she says. he turns to look out of the window and sighs internally. if only he could marry chanyeol.

——

a week later, jongin is dropped off at the parks' house again only to find that yoora has come down with a cold.

"she asks that you reschedule your meeting," mrs. park says. the king and queen seem a bit annoyed behind him but luckily they don't say anything rude.

"oh, of course, i hope she feels better soon," jongin replies.

"chanyeol has asked to talk to you, though," mrs. park says. "something about making sure you know that if you break is sister's heart he will hurt you."

"he will do no such thing," the king booms. "if he so much as lays a hand wrong on jongin i will see to it that he is punished."

"dad, i'm sure he's joking," jongin says. he knows chanyeol's joking, he's just always been very protective of his older but smaller sister.

"chanyeol could never hurt a fly," mrs. park says.

"okay," the queen says. "we will be back to pick you up later, behave."

"i'm 24, mom," jongin whines.

"not when you whine like that." she pinches his cheek then she and the king climb back into the carriage and drive away.

"is yoora actually sick?" jongin asks mrs. park as soon as they're out of earshot.

"she is, she's been coming down with something for a while," she says. "chanyeol does want to talk to  
you, he should be down where you used to meet."

jongin thanks her with a kiss on the cheek then runs off into the forest to find chanyeol.

when he reaches their past meet-up spot, he finds chanyeol sitting on a fallen tree, waiting. he walks over to him and sits down a decent distance away from him.

"what did you want to talk to me abo-" he's cut off when chanyeol cups the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss. he gives in immediately, placing his hand on chanyeol's cheek as he deepens the kiss. they make out for a while, until they're both left panting in need of air and chanyeol pulls away to rest his forehead against jongin's.

"i'm sorry for being rude to you yesterday," he whispers. "i'm just so upset that we had to break up and now yoora gets to marry you. it should be me, i wish it could be me."

"i wish it could be you, too," jongin says as he strokes chanyeol's cheek with his thumb. "you know i want us to be together, i'm only marrying yoora because my parents want blood heirs to the throne."

"do you think you could love her?"

"how could i when i already love you? my heart is only big enough for one and that one is you. it will always be you."

chanyeol sighs as he slides his hand down from jongin's head to lace their fingers together.

"can you stay for a while?" he asks.

"i'll stay as long as you want me to," jongin replies.

"good, i want to show you something." chanyeol stands up and pulls jongin up with him, smirking.

"where are we going?" jongin asks.

"surprise." chanyeol begins pulling jongin deeper into the forest and, knowing he won't get any answers, jongin just lets him in silence. he trusts chanyeol with his life so he knows it's going to be nothing bad.

chanyeol stops running after a few minutes and cups his hands over jongin's eyes.

"what are you doing?" jongin chuckles.

"i want you to be surprised when you see it," chanyeol says.

"you better be naked." chanyeol kicks his leg but guides him through some trees before stopping.

"okay, open," he says. he takes his hand off jongin's eyes and once his eyes have adjusted jongin's jaw drops. in front of him is a big open area with a beautiful, large stream of water and a small cave. jongin thinks it could actually be something out of a movie, it's just so amazing.

"oh my god," he whispers.

"you like it?" chanyeol asks.

"i love it, it's so beautiful," jongin says. "how did you find this?"

"i was just walking one day and i stumbled across it. i immediately thought of you, we always talked of wanting a place like this to ourselves, so i figured i had to show you."

"oh, yeol, thank you." jongin cups chanyeol's cheek and kisses him gently.

"come on, let's go explore," chanyeol says, linking his fingers with jongin's. they walk further into the opening and chanyeol shows jongin around all of his favourite parts.

"the water is always nice and warm," he says.

"let's go swimming then," jongin says.

"we don't have bathing suits," chanyeol says.

"don't need them." jongin begins stripping off all his clothes until he's left naked. he strides into the water until it's up to his waist and sighs happily.

"come on, yeol," he says. chanyeol's hesitant, jongin can tell, but he eventually pulls his clothes off and walks towards jongin.

"if someone finds us we'll be in trouble," he says.

"no one's gonna find us," jongin says. too caught up in staring at chanyeol, he misses the trees moving at the entrance and a group of reporters with their cameras.

"you're lucky you're so cute, i wouldn't risk anything like this if i didn't love you," chanyeol says. jongin grins and throws his arms around chanyeol in a constricting hug.

"i love you, too," jongin says. he presses a kiss on chanyeol's nose then unwraps himself from him and swims deeper into the water. he dips fully underneath and when he resurfaces, he splutters at the huge wave of water that hits him in the face. he hears chanyeol's cackle before he sees his cheeky grin and it makes him grin. he throws water back at chanyeol and before long it's a full-blown water fight.

they give up after a few minutes when both of their arms are too tired to continue. jongin wraps his arms back around chanyeol's neck and jumps to wrap his legs around his waist. it's meant to be innocent but he can't help himself when he feels where his ass and chanyeol's length meet. a flash of excitement runs through his eyes and chanyeol sees it immediately.

"jongin," chanyeol warns.

"please," jongin says, gripping chanyeol's hair in a loose fist.

"you're engaged to my sister."

"no i'm not."

"you're going to marry her."

"i don't love her."

"that doesn't matter."

"chanyeol, baby, please. i've missed you so much in the months we've been apart, i've missed the feeling of your dick in my ass."

"romantic."

"you love it."

he pulls chanyeol's head down to his and is pleased when he gets no resistance as their lips meet. he swipes his tongue along chanyeol's bottom lip, grinning when chanyeol tangles their tongues together inside his mouth. he walks towards the rock wall and holds jongin up against it, cradling his back to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

"this is so risky," he mumbles against jongin's lips.

"that's what makes it more fun, though, right?" jongin says.

"never realized you were such an exhibitionist," chanyeol says.

"me neither."

jongin attaches their lips again, groaning when chanyeol's hands move to grab his ass cheeks. he squeezes them a couple of times before poking his index finger at his entrance.

"please," jongin whines. chanyeol chuckles, rubbing his finger around the rim of his hole.

"i don't have any lube so this might hurt," he says.

"i'm tough," jongin says. he feels chanyeol's finger breach his entrance and gasps at the dryness against his walls. whenever they used to be together, they'd have all of the necessary 'equipment' to make it comfortable for both of them. but now, as they're out in the middle of nature, they aren't prepared and it's definitely going to hurt jongin more than it will chanyeol. he doesn't care, though, any chance to be with chanyeol again he will take.

he's been thinking for so long he doesn't notice when chanyeol enters a second and third finger. when jongin comes to, he's bouncing himself up and down on chanyeol's fingers, letting out gasps each time he drops down.

"yeol, now, please," he begs. chanyeol pulls his fingers out and reaches down to stroke himself a few times. he lines himself up with jongin's entrance and pushes in, kissing jongin to distract him from the pain. jongin can barely feel it, he's just so happy to finally feel full again. he's always felt that chanyeol just belongs in him, that they fit perfectly together, and he's overjoyed.

"move now, please," he whines. chanyeol begins to rock his hips so jongin grips onto his shoulders and tries to relax his muscles.

"are you okay, baby?" chanyeol asks.

"yeah, just been a while," jongin says. chanyeol kisses jongin again, gently prying his lips open with his tongue. jongin lets himself get lost in the kiss until the pain fades away and he's left with pure pleasure.

"fuck, faster," he gasps. chanyeol speeds up his thrusts to the point where jongin's practically being tossed around. he doesn't care, though, it feels so good to have chanyeol like this again that everything about it feels amazing. his and chanyeol's grunts, groans and moans fill the air, bouncing around the small cave, and echo throughout the whole area. if anyone were to walk past they would no doubt hear them and find themselves audience to a free hot and steamy sex show. but that just works to turn jongin on even more, to the point where he's leaking heavily against chanyeol's stomach.

"god, i've missed this," chanyeol whispers. he attaches his lips to jongin's neck and leaves hickeys and little bites as he trails down to jongin's collarbone.

"yeol, i'm close," jongin whines. chanyeol hoists jongin further up his body and the change in position means that he's now slamming against jongin's prostate with every thrust. jongin's moans raise 3 octaves and his eyes roll back into his head which he's not thankful for as he can't see chanyeol's beautiful face anymore.

"you gonna come for me, baby?" chanyeol asks.

"yes," jongin says.

"good, come." he thrusts 3 more times before jongin releases over their stomachs, his clenching around chanyeol bringing him to the edge so he comes inside jongin. his legs buckle underneath him from the pleasure and he and jongin both fall into the water. chanyeol sits on the ground and catches his breath while jongin floats on his back to do the same thing.

"that was amazing," jongin says.

"it was," chanyeol agrees. "but also very wrong and we really can't do it again."

"yeah, i know." jongin swims closer to chanyeol and climbs onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "thank you, yeol. i know neither of us are happy with this situation and i'm sorry for putting you through this. it must be difficult for you to lose me, then have me come back just to marry your sister. and now i'm making you kiss me and have sex with me, and-"

chanyeol cuts him off by pressing a kiss to his lips. "okay, first of all, it's not your fault that everything's happened so don't put the blame on yourself. second of all, it has been difficult but i love you so i'll do anything for you. but, and as much as i hate to say this, i think we need to stop running around behind everyone's backs. i love spending time with you but it's just too dangerous."

jongin sighs but nods in agreement.

"i wish it could be different," he says.

"me too, my love, me too," chanyeol says. he cups jongin's cheeks and they exchange some sweet kisses.

"i should probably get home before my parents get too suspicious," jongin says. he scoots off of chanyeol's lap and waddles towards the shore where he slips his clothes back on. chanyeol follows him and once they're both dressed, they walk hand-in-hand back towards chanyeol's house. they stop a few metres away from the front door and chanyeol hides them behind a tree to kiss jongin again.

"i love you, i always will love you, please don't forget that," he whispers.

"i won't, i love you, too," jongin replies. they kiss one last time then chanyeol walks into his house, leaving jongin alone. he texts his driver to pick him up and they head back to the castle where jongin heads to his bathroom to clean himself (and cry).

——

the next morning, all hell breaks loose. jongin wakes to shouting coming from somewhere in the castle and mumbled voices from outside. he climbs out of his bed and peeks through his blinds to see reporters and cameras flooding the castle's lawn. he's confused, what could they be there for?

he trudges down the stairs and into the main living area where he sees his parents and the servants watching something on the television.

"what's going on?" jongin asks. has father turns around to look at him and jongin swears he's never seen him so angry.

"i'm sure you can answer that yourself," he snaps. jongin furrows his eyebrows and walks closer to get a look at what's on the television. his jaw drops when he sees pictures of him and chanyeol in the lake all over the screen. there's ones of them swimming, kissing and, most embarrassingly, doing the deed.

"shit," he mumbles.

"what the hell were you thinking?!" his father says. "you're engaged to this man's sister! now the whole country knows that you're gay which is exactly what we didn't want! what is yoora going to think when she sees this? this has ruined everything, jongin, no one is going to want you to be the king anymore."

"dad, let me explain," jongin begs.

"i don't see how you can."

"please. chanyeol and i were dating for 3 years but then he broke up with me because i have to get married. i love him and he loves me and the only reason i chose to marry yoora was to be able to see him again. yesterday was a one time thing, we discussed it and it's not going to happen again. i've just missed being with him so much that i was desperate and i wanted to be with him one last time."

"you are so irresponsible. i don't care how you feel about this man, all i care about is that everyone is going to hate you now for cheating on your future wife with her BROTHER. you have ruined this family's reputation and there will be consequences."

"dad-"

"no, jongin. you are not to leave this house again, you will stay in your room and the only time you will come out is to get married. and your boy-toy will be put in prison until he can be executed."

"dad, no!"

"i don't want to hear it. he committed a serious crime so he's going to be punished for it."

"please don't kill him, please. it's all my fault, i'm the one that made him kiss me and have sex with me. i forced myself on him, not the other way around. don't hurt him, hurt me instead."

"there's no way you're going to change my mind about this. go to your room, jongin."

knowing there's no use in arguing with his dad, he runs back up to his room, slamming the door behind him. he grabs his phone from his bedside table and dials chanyeol's number.

"jongin," he hears mrs. park say.  
"i'm so sorry, mom, i'm so, so sorry."  
"they've taken him, jongin. he's locked up in a cell under the castle."  
"i'll get him out, i promise. i'll find a way to fix this."  
"i hope you can, i don't want to lose my son."  
"you won't, i'm so sorry."  
"i'm not mad, you didn't know this would happen. just please get him back."

jongin gives her his word that he will save chanyeol then hangs up and sends a text to kyungsoo to come to his room.

when kyungsoo arrives, jongin explains his plan to get chanyeol out.

"i need you to sneak me down to the prison tonight so i can talk to him," he says.

"i'll see if i can be the guard on duty in his area of the prison. if i can, i'll get baekhyun to get you and bring you down."

baekhyun is another one of the castle guards and kyungsoo's boyfriend. jongin knows that he'll be on their side no matter what.

"i have to go and get back to work before your parents figure out i'm in on this. i'll text you later when i know what's going on," kyungsoo says. he ruffles jongin's hair then leaves his bedroom so jongin flops onto his back and waits for the night to come.

at just after midnight, jongin gets a text from kyungsoo saying that baekhyun was on his way up. he quickly changes into some regular clothes then hears a knock on his door. he sticks his head out, smiling when he sees baekhyun.

"we have to be quick, we've managed to clear the path for you but if we don't go now we'll get caught," baekhyun says.

"okay, let's go," jongin says. he silently closes the door behind him then he and baekhyun tiptoe down towards the prison. once down there, baekhyun leads jongin to an area where he sees kyungsoo waiting. after a quick kiss, baekhyun hands jongin over and leaves to go back to his post outside jongin's door.

"he's over here," kyungsoo whispers. jongin follows him around a corner where he sees chanyeol crouched in the corner of a cell.

"yeol," he cries. he runs over to chanyeol's cell and chanyeol rushes over to him.

"jongin," he whispers. "i'm so happy to see you."

"i'm so sorry this is happening, i hate myself for doing this to you."

"it's not your fault, you didn't know this would happen."

"i have an idea of how to get you out of here but i need to know that you're okay with it."

"why? what is it?"

"we have to run away. i can't get you out then let you go back to your house so we'll have to go somewhere. i know you weren't okay with the idea of running away when i brought it up before but i can't let you stay here so we have to go."

"i don't know, jongin, it's too risky for you."

"chanyeol, if we stay they are going to kill you. my father said he is going to kill you and i know him, he will. i cannot let you die because of me. i can't live with myself knowing that my forcing you to be with my me led to your death. please, chanyeol, come run away with me."

"where would we even go?"

"somewhere where no one knows i exist and i can easily change my name and appearance so no one will find us. i've always wanted to go to new zealand, i think we could live there."

"it's so risky, jongin."

"would you rather die here or live in a beautiful country like new zealand where we can be free and get married?"

chanyeol stares at jongin for a few seconds but eventually sighs and nods.

"okay," he says.

"good. i'll figure out how to get you out of here then we'll go, okay?" jongin says. chanyeol nods so jongin kisses him through the bars then has kyungsoo escort him back to his bedroom. once there, he locks his door then sits down at his desk and begins planning chanyeol's breakout.

——

he spends all of the next 4 days planning how to get chanyeol out and when night falls, he knows it's time to put his plan in motion. he's roped kyungsoo, baekhyun and the park family into it so it won't be too much for him to handle.

at just after 1am, jongin is notified by kyungsoo that he's the only guard in the prison; being the castle's most trusted guard, he gave the rest of the workers the night off. as baekhyun is guarding jongin's room, he's had everyone else spread out in remote places of the castle so they will have a clear path to the prison. outside, he's told that yoora and the park parents are waiting with the private helicopter flyer: junmyeon. jongin has his suitcase packed with all of his important belongings and money, he took half of his parent's money out of the account which should last until he and chanyeol can get a job, ready to go by his bed so when baekhyun knocks on his door, he grabs everything to go. he places the note he'd written to his parents explaining the situation on his bed then he and baekhyun rush down to the prison.

when they get down there, baekhyun takes jongin's suitcase out to the helicopter while kyungsoo leads jongin to chanyeol. he takes the cell key out of his pocket and unlocks it, letting chanyeol run out and barrel into jongin.

"okay, let's go," jongin says. he takes chanyeol's hand and they tiptoe up the stairs and out of the castle towards the helicopter. while chanyeol is saying goodbye to his family, jongin hugs kyungsoo and baekhyun.

"thank you for helping us out," he says.

"of course, we love you," baekhyun says.

"good luck to both of you. make sure you stay out of trouble as much as possible so you don't get caught," kyungsoo adds.

"make sure neither of you are caught, okay? i don't want my parents to do anything to you."

"we'll be careful."

"what is going on out here?" all 7 heads shoot around when they hear the queen's voice from the castle door.

"fuck," jongin mumbles. this is it, they're done for. chanyeol's going to be killed, baekhyun and kyungsoo probably will too, and jongin's going to be locked away for the rest of his life.

"mom, i can explain," jongin says.

"you don't need to," she says. "obviously you broke your lover out of prison and now, with the help of our most trusted castle guards and your fiancée and her family, you're leaving."

"i'm sorry, i just can't stay. i don't want chanyeol to die and i can't get married to someone else. i love him too much."

"honey, i already said you don't need to explain." she walks over to them and gently cups the back of jongin's head. "i won't tell your father. i was never against you marrying who you wanted, it was all your father's choice. i know you love him so i won't say anything, i promise."

jongin sighs in relief, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist. "thank you."

"of course. i suppose you can't tell me where you're going."

"we haven't told anyone, we don't want dad to find us. i'm sorry."

"it's okay, honey." she kisses his forehead and strokes the back of his hair. "go before your father wakes up."

he thanks her again then he and chanyeol climb into the helicopter after saying their final goodbyes. junmyeon starts up the aircraft and they lift off the ground and into the air. jongin lays his head on chanyeol's shoulder who laces their fingers together on his lap.

"we can do it," jongin says.

"we can. we can do anything as long as we're together," chanyeol says. he kisses jongin's head and squeezes his hand reassuringly. they can do it.

and jongin can't wait.

——

_epilogue_

it takes a year or so for jongin and chanyeol to get fully settled into their new life but now they are and they are so happy. to avoid being found, jongin legally changed his name to 'kai', dyed his hair platinum blonde and grew it out to shoulder length. he was unsure about the hairstyle for a while but chanyeol made it clear how much he loved it.

they both have jobs now; jongin's a graphic designer at one of the leading companies in new zealand and chanyeol managed to score a job as an elementary school music teacher, something he's always wanted to do. they live in a cute house near the beach with their little poodle toben and it's jongin's favourite thing to walk toben along the shore in the evening. he's so happy with his life, so happy that he and chanyeol got away.

they haven't spoken to their family or friends since they left which neither of them are too happy about, but they knew it was something they'd have to deal with. he's been following the news in korea occasionally and knows that his older sister has taken over the throne after his father retired. he's sure that there are still people searching for him but no one's found him yet so he hopes that he and his future family will be safe. but, knowing his father, he'll never give up searching. it just sucks that none of their family will be able to attend their wedding in a few months.

chanyeol proposed just a few weeks after they arrived in new zealand and they've been saving up their money to have the best wedding they can. they never want to be apart again so they want to get married as soon as possible. and both of them want children but they decided it would be best to wait until they get married. they're both so excited for the wedding, it's something jongin's dreamed of since they day he and chanyeol started dating.

the next few months fly by so fast and soon it's jongin and chanyeol's wedding day. it's a small ceremony on the beach in front of their house, just jongin and chanyeol with a couple of their work friends, but they love it anyway. jongin's so happy to finally be married to the love of his life.

"what are you thinking so deeply about?" chanyeol asks, wrapping his arms around jongin's waist.

"just everything we've been through to get here," jongin replies. he laces his fingers with chanyeol's, grinning when he sees the rings on their fingers touching.

"it's been a lot," chanyeol says.

"mm," jongin mumbles in agreement. "but it's all been worth it. living in a beautiful country with my wonderful husband is worth everything that happened to us."

"that's very true. i love our life."

"so do i. i love you, my prince charming."

"i love you, too, _my_ prince charming."

the two husbands kiss then turn back to admire the sunset from their balcony. the shrill cry of their daughter interrupts their sweet moment but jongin doesn't care. as he picks up the baby from her crib and chanyeol bends down to kiss her chubby cheek, he knows he will never be happier.


End file.
